Winter Love
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Stephanie gets hurt and Sportacus takes care of her. Bad at summaries. First Lazy Town fanfic so be gentile. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review. I'll try to update soon. Peace  .
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lazy Town, but I love watching it.**

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome to Lazy Town,_

_A place where you'll want to stay._

_You'll meet Robby with his rotten plan,_

_And Sportacus saving the day._

_Stephanie is new in town,_

_And soon she and Ziggy are friends._

_With Pixel, Stingy and Trixie too,_

_They're gonna have a blast together._

_Go! Go! Go! Get up Lazy Town!_

_It's the start of a brand new day._

_Things are upside down here in Lazy Town._

_Adventures just a moment away._

It's a peaceful winter in Lazy town. The town is covered in snow and the kids are out having fun. Pixel and Stingy are building snowmen, Trixie is making snow angels and Stephanie is teaching Ziggy to ice skate on the frozen pond, near the snow covered sports field. Stephanie broke away from Ziggy and skated out to the center of the frozen pond to show Ziggy some tricks. While Stephanie was doing her tricks, she didn't notice the ice cracking under her feet. Stephanie jumped and did a twirl in mid-air, but as she landed the ice fell out from under her feet and she went under.

"Stephanie!" Ziggy screamed in fear and fell on his butt when he saw her go under.

The other kids heard Ziggy's screams and so they ran over to the edge of the frozen pond, close to where Ziggy had fallen on his butt.

"Ziggy what's wrong?" asked Pixel worried for his friend.

"Yeah and where is Stephanie?" Trixie asked being the first to notice Stephanie's absence.

"Sh-she Fe-fell into the wa-ter" Ziggy slurred, tears running down his face.

"SHE WHAT!" Pixel ,Stingy and Trixie all screamed in shock.

"She fell in" Ziggy cried, tears running even harder down his face.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Everyone kept repeating over and over while trying to figure out what to do.

Sportacus' Airship

Sportacus is up in his airship doing push ups and working out. He jumps up, twists, flips, and lands on his feet. All of a sudden his crystal starts blinking.

"Someone in trouble" Sportacus said with a frown.

Sportacus swing his arms right, left, right, grabbed his telescope and then ran over to his door.

"Door" Sportacus said as the door to the airship opened on command.

He ran out onto the platform the door made and looked through his telescope to the town below to see who was in trouble. He couldn't tell who was in trouble. He did notice that the kids were by the frozen pond shouting something and looking distraught. He could see no sign of Stephanie, which greatly worried him. He threw his telescope back inside the airship, wrapped his bungee cord around his ankles and jumped off the platform. He landed gracefully in the center of the sports field. He quickly ran and jumped over to the kids.

"What happened?" Sportacus questioned the crying kids worried.

"Its Stephanie" the kids cried in fear and sadness.

"What happened to Stephanie?" Sportacus questioned with a bad feeling and dreading the answer.

"She fell in" Ziggy cried, tears and snot running down his face while pointing to the hole in the ice, where Stephanie fell in.

Sportacus wasted no time running and jumping into the hole of icy cold water.

AN: That's chapter one. Please let me know how I did on my first Lazy Town fanfic. I'll update chapter 2 if I get six or more reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I work on the stories. So don't forget to review. Peace everyone. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lazy Town so rest in peace my fellow readers.**

**Thanks for all who reviewed Chapter one.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Laura Beth loves Jesus**** and others for being the first ones to review Chapter 1 of my story. Peace**

**Winter Love**

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

Previous

Sportacus wasted no time running and jumping into the hole of icy cold water.

Now

As soon as Stephanie was within sight, Sportacus picked up speed, swimming as fast as he could towards Stephanie's unconscious figure. As soon as he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around her slim figure and started swimming back to the surface. Sportacus gasped for air when he broke through the surface of the water. He made sure Stephanie's head was above the water before swimming to shore, where the kids were waiting in anticipation. When Sportacus made it to the shore, he dragged himself and Stephanie out of the cold waters.

"Is she okay?" Ziggy asked scared to death for his best friend.

Sportacus ignored Ziggy so he could concentrate on checking Stephanie for a pulse. At first he felt nothing which terrified him, but when he was about to panic he felt a faint pulse. Sportacus signed in relief that Stephanie was still alive.

"Someone go and get some blankets and towels for Stephanie" Sportacus said to the children.

"Why?" Stingy asks confused and not wanting to give up his towels or blankets.

"We need to dry her off and warm her up, that's why" Sportacus said as calmly as he could.

With that the children left to do what Sportacus told them to do. The kids came back 5 minutes later each holding a towel and blanket. They handed Sportacus the towels and blankets. Sportacus used the towels to dry Stephanie and then wrapped her shivering body up in the three blankets. Sportacus then used the third towel, the one he didn't use on Stephanie, on himself so he wouldn't catch a cold.

"How is she?" Ziggy quietly asked standing next to Pixel.

"She should be fine. She just needs lots of rest, plenty of sports candy, warmth and someone to keep an eye on her just to be on the safe side incase her condition worsens" Sportacus replied while still by Stephanie's side making sure she is warm.

"Who is going to look after her?" Trixie asked worried.

"What about her uncle?" Pixel suggested, "after all they do live together."

"Her uncle is on vacation with Miss. Busybody" Ziggy replied.

Everyone was looking around at each other wondering what to do, then they all three looked at Sportacus hoping for a solution to their problem.

Sportacus looked at the kids and said "Don't worry guys; I'll look after her until her uncle returns." With that said Sportacus reached down and picked Stephanie up. Cradling her in his arms, he looked back at the three worried kids.

"I'm going to take her to my airship and look after her, but in the mean time you kids need to go home and warm up. Don't worry I'll take go care of her and I will let you all know if anything happens" Sportacus told the kids calmly while hold Stephanie. The kids left, unwilling at first, and headed home to warm up like Sportacus told them to do, still worried about their friend. After Sportacus was sure the kids were home, he put Stephanie over his shoulder, called down his ladder and climbed up it and entered his airship with Stephanie.

**SakuraStar12: Well there you go Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long but with school, my other stories, some writer's block, and having to type it up. Try my best to get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Please review. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SakuraStar12: Sorry it took so long, little trouble trying to figure what to write, tired and to tell you the truth I forgot about working on this chapter due to working on other stories. Heehee, well I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

After Sportacus entered his airship, with Stephanie securely on his right shoulder, he walked over to where his bed is located in the wall. He called out "BED" and watched as his bed slid out of the wall. He then called out "PILLOW" and a pillow dropped down from the ceiling onto the bed. He laid Stephanie gently on his bed. He then called "BLANKET" and the said blanket fell from the ceiling, just like the fluffy white pillow. After making sure Stephanie was comfortable and warm, Sportacus started with his usual excersies to pass the time until Stephanie wakes up.

Three Hours Later

Sportacus had just sat down for a healthy snack, when he heard a quite moan coming from the lone figure in his bed. He rushed over, kneeled down on the right side of the bed and saw Stephanie waking up. Sportacus released the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and smiled as he watched Stephanie open her tired eyes.

Staphanie turned her head and saw Sportacus next to her.

"Sportacus?" Stephanie whispered confused.

Sportacus grabbed her left hand and with a smile softly replied "Yeah its me, Stephanie."

"What happened?" Stephanie asked not able to rememer what happened.

"The ice broke while you were ice skating and you went under" Sportacue explained.

"Oh...Where am I, Sportacus?"

"You're in my airship. You see after I pulled you out of the lake, I decided to bring you here so I could take care of you until your uncle returns from his trip" Sportacus explained to Stephanie.

"Thank you Sportacus for saving and taking care of me" Stephanie said grateful.

"Your welcome Stephanie." With that said, Sportacus stood up from beside the bed and asked Stephanie "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit" Stephanie replied with a blush as her tummy rumbled.

Sportacus smiled and went to make her some warm chicken noodle soup. Ten minutes later, Sportacus walks back to Stephanie with a tray holding a bowl warm soup. Stephanie sat up as Sportacus laid the tray on her lap.

"Here you go, a warm bowl of chichen noodle soup" Sportacus said with a smile, taking a step back to give her room to eat.

"Thank You" Stephanie replied before eating her soup. While Stephanie ate her soup, Sportacus decided to eat an apple, so he walked over to his food container and grabbed an apple. He walked back over to Stephanie, pulled up a chair next to the bed and ate. They talked while they ate and had a good meal, enjoying each others' company.

**SakuraStar12: Finally done. Sorry it took so long, school and homework takes up most of my time. That and working on my other stories. If any one has any ideas for this story or any other story please tell me. If you have any certain story written let me know and I'll do my best. Please review. Peace!**


	4. Author Note

**SakuraStar12 here. Sorry I haven't posted the next chapter, but I've run out of ideas to contiune and I really need help cause I want to finish it. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen for the next chapter please let me know as soon as you can. I'm sorry about this. I'll give a speical shout out to who ever helps. Thanks a lot. Peace. Again sorry...stupid writers block. **


End file.
